My immortal - Hidan
by Gangzta4life5
Summary: Leven met Hidan. Rated M voor geweld en grof taalgebruik.
1. Chapter 1

Tevreden schreed ik langzaam mijn voormalige dorp uit. Het bloed drupte van mijn kleren op de grond, liet een heel spoor achter. Niet dat het iets uitmaakte. Niemand zou dat spoor nog kunnen volgen. Iedereen hier was dood. Toen ik vond dat ik voldoende afstand had genomen, draaide ik me om en wierp nog een laatste blik op mijn oude thuis. Onbewust kwam er een zieke glimlach op mijn gezicht. Eindelijk mijn wraak. En eindelijk mijn doel behaald. Eindelijk een volger van Jashin geworden. Ik haalde mijn hand door mijn witte haar. Gisteren was het nog bruin geweest. Die tijd was voorbij. Mijn ogen die gisteren blauw waren, waren nu donkerpaars. Onder mijn top hing het pentagram van Jashin. Mijn hele dorp had ik zojuist uitgemoord, geofferd aan mijn god. Het was de laatste stap om Jashiniste te worden, je moest iedereen die je kende vermoorden. Het doden ging zonder moeite, eigenlijk. Ik weet wel dat het niet echt normaal is dat ik zonder berouw mijn familie en vrienden vermoord heb, maar misschien ben ik wel gewoon niet normaal. Dat zou wel de rede zijn geweest voor mijn familie om mij mijn hele leven op te sluiten in de kelder. Zonder licht, gezelschap of liefde. Het enige wat er was, was het teken van Jashin, geschilderd op de muur. Maar nooit wilden mijn ouders me vertellen wat het was en waar het voor diende. Een keer wist ik van mijn vader los te krijgen waar het voor stond. Vanaf toen had ik nog maar één doel: Jashiniste worden. En dat was me vandaag gelukt. Door de lange, eenzame opsluiting was ik het sadistische, medogenloze monster geworden wat ik nu ben. Gelukkig werkte het alleen maar in mijn voordeel.  
'Vaarwel, fuckers.' mompelde ik tegen de dode stad, en mijn grijns werd groter. Uit mijn broekzak haalde ik een kunai waar ik een explosief aan bond. Met alle kracht die ik in me had gooide ik hem over de muur. Even bleef het stil. Toen klonk er een enorme explosie, de grond trilde van alle geweld die ervanaf kwam. Mijn witte haar wapperde oncontroleerbaar om mijn hoofd, en ik moest mijn ogen dichtdoen tegen het stof. Langzaam stierf het geluid weer weg, was de grond weer stil en hing mijn haar weer normaal. Ik opende mijn ogen en keek tevreden naar het resultaat. Het enige wat nog over was van het dorp was een groepje stenen en een hoop stof. Nu was mijn wraak en laatste stap voltooid. Ik draaide me om en begon het bos in te lopen. De grijns verdween maar niet van mijn gezicht. Toen ik de eerste rij bomen voorbij was, stond ik stil. Nu ging ik een open plek zoeken, om aan Jashin te vragen wat ik zal moeten doen. Ik had daar ruimte voor nodig.  
In de verste verte was helaas geen een open plek te bekennen, alleen maar bomen. Gelukkig voor mij had ik altijd al een ijzersterkte intuïtie gehad. Het was gewoon een zesde zintuig. Alles deed ik op mijn gevoel, als mijn verstand het even niet kon. Zoals nu.  
Ik sloot mijn ogen, en begon mijn hoofd leeg te maken. Geen enkele gedachte mocht er in mijn hoofd dwalen als ik mij over ging geven aan mijn instincten, anders zal ik weer met mijn verstand moeten doen. Ik voelde dat mijn lichaam in beweging kwam, en mijn hersens sloten zich nu helemaal af. Mijn lichaam kon de weg zelf wel vinden.

Langzaam kwam ik uit mijn bewusteloze toestand. Knipperend tegen het licht opende ik mijn ogen, en grijnsde. Ik stond midden op een open plek, die perfect was. Niet te groot, niet te klein. Aan mijn intuïtie was niet te twijfelen. Nu was het tijd om te bidden.  
Ik haalde uit mijn zak een kunai. Mijn zwarte tweebladige zeis was hiervoor niet handig. Veel te groot. Ik had nu niet zoveel bloed nodig. Zonder aarzelen ramde ik de kunai in mijn rechterhand, aangezien ik linkshandig was. Er droop al wat bloed op de grond. Langzaam en scheef trok ik de kunai er weer uit, zodat er nog meer op de grond kwam. Ik voelde pijn in mijn hand, maar ik negeerde het. Met mijn voet maakte ik het teken op de grond. Ik ging er middenin zitten, sloot mijn ogen en zocht contact met Jashin.  
'Hallo, Yuuki. Je wil zeker weten wat je nu moet doen?' Hoorde ik een stem vragen. 'Ja, heer Jashin.' antwoordde ik respectvol. Dit speelde zich af in mijn hoofd. Het was er zwart, pikkedonker, het enige dat er was waren onze stemmen. 'Dan zal ik dat vertellen. Yuuki, je moet op zoek naar deze man, en met hem een team worden. Als dat gebeurd is, praten we verder.' Zei hij. In plaats van zwarte duisternis zag ik nu een foto van een man met grijs achterovergekamd haar en paarse ogen, een Jashinist dus. Hij droeg een zwarte mantel met rode wolkjes. Akatsuki. Zijn gezicht was heel mooi, en zijn lichaam zag er ook niet verkeerd uit. Dit ging nog leuk worden. 'Begrepen, heer Jashin. Ik zal naar hem zoeken.' zei ik nog, maar hij was al weg.  
Ik verbrak het contact en stond op. Met mijn voet schoof ik aarde en takjes over mijn bidplek, zodat niemand het zou vinden. Toen draaide ik me om en liep het bos in, nadenkend over de man.


	2. Chapter 2

Ik dacht na terwijl ik door het bos liep. Hij zat bij Akatsuki. Het zou makkelijker zijn om de Akatsuki base te vinden dan die ene persoon. Misschien kon ik dan beter de base gaan zoeken. Maar ja, makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Natuurlijk was dat stomme ding goed verstopt, en zaten er vast allemaal vallen omheen...Ã‚Â  
Ik liep nog anderhalf uur in gedachten verzonken door het bos. Ik lette er niet eens op waar ik heenging. Ik zou wel zien waar ik uitkwam. Opeens stopte het bos, en stond ik voor een stadspoort. Ik las op het bordje dat dit Konoha was. Konoha? Nog nooit was ik uit mijn oude piepkleine dorp geweest, laat staan in deze omgeving. Ik had er zelfs nog nooit van gehoord. Opeens hoorde ik mijn maag knorren en samentrekken. Pijnlijk legde ik mijn hand erop in de hoop dat het zou kalmeren. Maar het hielp niet. Over de muren heen dreef een heerlijke etenslucht. In het dorp zou ik vast wel ergens eten kunnen jatten. Ik begon naar de poort te lopen, en liep erdoorheen. Aan de andere kant was een drukke, gezellige stad. Overal liepen mensen te praten, te lachen en te lopen. Er waren hordes eetkraampjes waar mensen blij aan het eten waren. Onbewust glimlachte ik duister. Mijn oude dorp zag er ook zo uit.Ã‚Â  
Ik werd opgeschrikt door een hand die op mijn schouder tikte. Zo vlug als ik kon draaide ik me om. Achter me stond een shinobi met zwart haar dat alle kanten op stond, en iets wits over de bovenkant van zijn neus. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. Op zijn naambordje las ik dat hij Kotetsu heette. Wat wou hij van me? 'Welkom in Konoha. Voor onze en uw veiligheid, willen wij uw naam, leeftijd en reden van uw bezoek weten. Kom maar even mee.' Hij draaide zich om, en ging achter een tafel zitten waar een dik boek op lag. Zuchtend liep ik dan maar mee en ging verveeld voor de tafel staan. Kotetsu pakte een pen. 'Naam?' 'Yuuki.' Hij schreef het op. 'Achternaam?' 'Dat gaat je geen ene fuck aan.' Hij keek me even streng aan. Ik staarde emotieloos terug. Hij zuchtte. 'Oké dan. Leeftijd?' 'Zeventien fucked up jaren.' Opnieuw schreef hij het op, maar liet het scheldgedeelte weg. 'Reden van bezoek?' 'Ik heb fucking veel honger.' Kotetsu keek me even ongelovig aan. Ik keek bloedserieus terug. Hij boog zich weer over het boek. Hij schreef op dat ik hier kwam om iets te eten. 'Extra opmerking: heeft een scheldprobleem.' mompelde hij, terwijl hij verder schreef. 'Hé! Ik heb geen fucking scheldprobleem, jij asshole! Haal dat fucking weg!' schreeuwde ik tegen hem. 'Yuuki, je kan gaan.' zei hij droog. Normaal zou ik nog veel langer hebben doorgeschreeuwd, maar nu had ik daar te veel honger voor. Ik draaide me om, en liep de straat verder in. Overal stonden kraampjes waar kleren, voedsel en prullen op uitgestald stonden. Ik keek om me heen, vooral naar het eten. Het meeste war er lag was rauw niet te eten, zoals verse vis en groenten.Ã‚Â  
Na een tijdje lopen was ik het laatste kraampje voorbij, zonder ook maar iets geschikts gezien te hebben. Zwaar geïrriteerd liep ik dan maar verder de stad in. In een restaurant was het veel moeilijker om ongezien weg te glippen dan bij een kraampje, maar vandaag kon ik blijkbaar niet anders. Tussen alle grote restaurants zag ik opeensÃ‚Â een ramen barretje. Dat was geluk hebben.Ã‚Â  
Blij liep ik naar binnen en ging op een barkruk zitten. Meteen kwam er een man op me af. 'Hallo. Wat wilt u hebben?' vroeg hij vriendelijk. 'Een ramen.' antwoordde ik. Hij knikte, en ging meteen aan de slag in het keukentje. Ik hoorde het gerammel en gesis van de pannen. Verveeld liet ik mijn ogen door het barretje gaan. Het was er niet zo druk, gewoon een paar etende mensen aan tafeltjes. Verderop zat een groepje dat mijn aandacht trok. Het waren twee shinobi's, een man van rond de dertig met grijs haar en een zwart masker dat zijn halve gezicht bedekte, en een meisje van rond de zestien met roze haar en groene ogen. Ze zaten op iemand te wachten. 'Waar blijft Naruto nou weer, ik heb geen eeuwigheid de tijd.' mopperde het roze-harige geval. 'Geen zorgen, Sakura. Naruto laat zijn kans om ramen te eten na een zware training echt niet schieten.' grinnikte de grijsharige. Meteen nadat hij dat gezegd had, kwam een blonde jongen met oranje-zwarte kleding naar binnen gestormd. Hij stond stil, en schreeuwde blij:'Naruto Uzumaki is hier! Hé ouwe, een kom ramen alstublieft! Sakura, Kakashi, wat willen jullie?' De shinobi's kwamen kwamen hoofdschuddend en glimlachend hiernaartoe. Opeens hoorde ik een klap. Ik keek voor me, en zag een grote kom ramen bij me staan. 'Eet smakelijk.' glimlachte de man, en hij liep naar het andere groepje toe. Meteen pakte ik mijn stokjes, en begon in stilte mijn ramen naar binnen te werken. Ondertussen keek ik half naar het groepje en luisterde naar wat ze zeiden. Niks bijzonders eigenlijk, ze hadden het alleen maar over ramen en training. Mijn aandacht verslapte. Maar opeens trokken ze weer mijn aandacht. 'Ik moet weer gaan. Sorry, maar ik heb gehoord dat een dorp hier in de omgeving is opgeblazen. Er is geen enkele overlevende, wat raar is. Normaal moet er echt wel één nog levend persoon zijn. Waarschijnlijk is dus eerst iedereen uitgemoord. Dus ja, ik moet het gaan onderzoeken. Nog bedankt voor de ramen.' zei de grijsharige, en hij verdween met een poef. 'Maar hij zou de rekening betalen!' schreeuwde de blonde geschrokken. Mijn aandacht ging weer weg. De kom was leeg. Het was heerlijk geweest. Nu nog alleen wegglippen. Toen de man bezig was met een ander tafeltje, rende ik geruisloos en onopvallend naar buiten. Daar rende ik nog een hele tijd door naar de poort. Daar ging ik weer rustig lopen. Ik zou alleen maar verdacht zijn als ik nog zou rennen. Rustig ging ik door de poort. 'Dag.' zei ik onschuldig tegen Kotetsu, en buiten begon ik weer te rennen. Zo. Nu Akatsuki zoeken.


	3. Chapter 3

Het was nu drie dagen later. De afgelopen dagen had ik gezocht naar Akatsuki. Ik had in dorpen gevraagd of ze een lid hadden gezien. Allemaal zeiden ze nee. Die dorpen heb ik daarna meteen geofferd. Akatsuki had ik niet gevonden.Ã‚Â

Nu zat ik in een boom uit te rusten. De hele dag had ik gelopen. Ik had ook nog een poging gedaan om aan Jashin te vragen waar die man was, maar hij antwoordde niet. Soms was die god best irritant.Ã‚Â  
Ik was weer een beetje op adem. Lopen zou nu wel weer lukken. Ik liet me vallen van mijn tak. Met een zachte plof kwam ik op de grond. Ik stond op, en pakte mijn zeis die tegen de boom geleund stond. Op mijn rug zat een houder waar hij precies in kon. Ik deed hem daarin, en begon te lopen.Ã‚Â  
Na een paar stappen stond ik weer stil. Ik hoorde iets. Meteen luisterde ik beter. Het waren voetstappen. Van twee mensen. Ze liepen op dit pad, recht op mij af, want hun voetstappen werden steeds luider. Hun stemmen kon ik ook steeds beter horen. Het waren twee mannen. Ik liep terug naar mijn boom, klom er weer in en ging op een tak zitten. Eerst ging ik ze observeren. Ik kon de mannen langzaam verstaan. 'Waarom gaan we eigenlijk op zoek naar dat meisje? We kunnen deze tijd beter gebruiken voor Bounty-hunts. Daar verdienen we tenminste nog wat mee.' zei een stem.  
'Het is een fucking opdracht van Jashin-Sama. Als ik haar niet vind krijg ik problemen. Volgens hem is ze hier in de buurt, dus deze missie is zo afgerond. En trouwens, jouw fucked up bounty-hunts kunnen altijd nog.' Zei iemand anders. Mijn ogen werden groter. Jashin? Schelden? Missie? Meisje zoeken? Het zal toch niet...  
'Tijd is geld. Deze missie kost veel tijd, dus veel geld. Ik hou er niet van geld te verspillen. En het heeft niet eens nut.' gromde de eerste stem. Geldobsessie zeker... Die vent irriteerde me nu al.  
'Het heeft zeker wel nut. Alleen pas als we die bitch te pakken hebben hoor ik wat voor nut. En hou eens op met je fucking geld! Geld boeit mij echt geen ene reet.'Ã‚Â  
De eerste gromde weer, maar verder bleef het stil. 'Weet je wel hoe dat wijf heet?' vroeg de eerste stem.  
'Ja. Yuuki Akako.'Ã‚Â  
Op dat moment kwamen ze de bocht om gelopen en kon ik ze zien. Het lot was me gunstig vandaag. De een was een creepy man met een masker op dat alles bedekte behalve zijn ogen, en de ander was degene die ik zocht. De man met de paarse ogen, het grijze haar en het pentagram. Ze kwamen steeds dichter bij mijn boom. Toen ze twee meter van mijn boom af waren was het een goed moment om mezelf te laten zien. Ik liet mezelf opnieuw van mijn tak afvallen, en belande net voor ze op mijn hurken op de grond. Rustig rees ik overeind en keek ze lichtjes uitdagend aan, terwijl ik een pluk wit haar uit mijn gezicht veegde. 'Jullie zochten mij, hoorde ik?' vroeg ik zoetjes. Zij hadden dit blijkbaar niet zien aankomen en keken verbaasd. Toen grijnsde de andere Jashinist opeens. 'Zie je nou wel Kakuzu, ik zei toch dat we haar snel zouden vinden.' Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Ahum? Volgens mij heb ik jullie zojuist gevonden.' De man schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, bitch. Wij vonden jou.'Ã‚Â  
'Wat zei jij, klootzak? Ik vond jullie. En hou verder je fucking bek erover.' snauwde ik naar hem.Ã‚Â  
'Bitch, praat niet zo tegen me! Jij kan me echt niet commanderen!' Schreeuwde hij terug.Ã‚Â  
'Fuck you, klootzak!'  
'Nee, fuck yóíº, bitch!'Ã‚Â  
Er brak een enorme scheldpartij uit tussen mij en de andere Jashinist. Zijn partner stond erbij met een blik die schommelde tussen woede en wanhoop. 'Oh nee. Niet nog zo eentje. Alleen Hidan was al erg genoeg, zonder een vrouwelijke versie van hem erbij!' Zei hij met een stem die goed paste bij zijn blik.Ã‚Â  
'Als jij geen mede-Jashinist was geweest, had ik je allang geofferd, klootzak!' Schreeuwde ik naar de man die dus Hidan heette.  
'Denk je dat dat niet voor mij geldt, bitch?' snauwde hij terug.Ã‚Â  
'Hou jullie bekken, en kom gewoon mee! Jezus, Pein moet me veel meer gaan betalen als ik voortaan met jullie allebei zit opgescheept.' Gromde Kakuzu opeens.Ã‚Â  
Hidan en ik zonden elkaar nog een giftige blik, maar liepen toch achter Kakuzu aan. Het bleef verder stil. 'Eindelijk. Stilte.' Zuchtte Kakuzu opgelucht. 'Dus met jou moet ik een team gaan vormen.' Zei Hidan opeens. Hij keek me minachtend aan. 'Ja. Ik ben er ook niet blij mee, maar het moet nou eenmaal. Hoe wist jij trouwens mijn naam en waar ik was?' vroeg ik, zijn blik negerend. 'Van Jashin-Sama.'Ã‚Â  
'Waarom vertelde hij het jou wel? Als ik het vroeg bleef hij fucking stil.'Ã‚Â  
'Ik ben langer Jashinist, dus heb meer offers gegeven. Dus ben ik belangrijker dan jij, bitch.' Hij zei het met een zelfingenomen grijns.Ã‚Â  
'Hmpf. Ik weet zeker dat jij niet je eerste drie dagen al rond de duizend offers gegeven had, klootzak.' hij bleef even stil.  
'Jij wel dan, bitch?'Ã‚Â  
'Ja. Elk dorp waar ik geweest was om te informeren over jullie heb ik uitgemoord.'  
Hij vloekte even voor zich uit, en nu was het mijn beurt om te grijnzen.Ã‚Â  
'Maar ondanks dat ben ik nog steeds fucking beter dan jou, bitch, ik kreeg info.' zei hij triomfantelijk.  
'Hou je bek. Ik praat niet meer met je.' Zei ik droog. Hij vloekte en tierde opnieuw. Alweer grijnsde ik. Het was leuk om hem te pesten. 'Ik vraag me fucking af waarom Jashin-Sama me heeft opgescheept met zo'n hersenloze fucked up bitch als jij.' mopperde Hidan voor zich uit. Ik besloot er maar niet op te reageren. Een kwartier lang bleef het stil. Toen bedacht ik me opeens iets. 'Zullen we anders nu aan Jashin-Sama vragen waarom we elkaar moesten zoeken?' Vroeg ik aan Hidan. Hij gromde iets instemmends. We liepen nu door een groot weiland. Perfect. 'Nee... Geen ritueel, dat duurt eeuwig!' Gromde Kakuzu. 'Hou je bek, geldwolf, jij hebt hier fucking niets over te zeggen!' snauwden Hidan en ik precies tegelijk. Geïrriteerd pakte ik uit mijn zak een kunai, die ik in mijn hand ramde. Het bloed stroomde uit mijn hand, en ik maakte het teken. Hidan deed hetzelfde. Onze tekens doorkruisden elkaar half, wat aangaf dat we bij elkaar hoorden. Ik ging midden in mijn driehoek zitten in de kleermakerszit, en begon mijn gebed. Tussendoor stak ik nog een kunai in mijn lichaam. Hoe meer bloed, hoe tevredener Jashin. Ik hoorde Hidan dit naast mij ook doen.Ã‚Â  
Ik kreeg langzaam contact met mijn god. 'Jashin-Sama. Ik heb Hidan gevonden. Wat moeten we nu doen?' Ik hoorde Hidans stem er ook bijkomen. 'Ik vond haar. En wat nu?'Ã‚Â  
'Ik zal het jullie vertellen. Weten jullie al iets van Tenshi?' zei Jashin. Tenshi... Het kwam me niet bekend voor. 'Nee.' Zeiden Hidan en ik alweer tegelijk. Dat begon me echt te irriteren.  
'Een tijd geleden begon het. Mijn volgelingen stierven één voor één, werden vermoord. Ik wilde weten waardoor het kwam, en stuurde een van de nog weinige levende Jashinisten op onderzoek uit. Hij wist mij nog net te vertellen dat het gedaan werd door een organisatie, Tenshi, voordat ook hij werd afgemaakt. Die groep heeft een speciale techniek ontwikkeld waarmee ze Jashinisten kunnen doden. Jullie opdracht: stop Tenshi. Zoek uit waarom ze ons uitgeroeid hebben, en roei daarna hen uit. Als dat achter de rug is, moeten jullie het aantal Jashinisten weer op peil brengen.'Ã‚Â  
Ik dacht er even over na. 'Moeten we dit niet met meerdere Jashinisten doen? Dit is een pittige opdracht.' Het bleef even stil. 'Jullie zijn de laatste twee Jashinisten. Het kan niet met meer.' De laatsten. Hoe kon dat? Waarom zou die groep dat doen? 'Aha.' was het enige wat ik zei. 'Hoe moeten we het weer op peil brengen?' vroeg Hidan ineens. 'Mensen bekeren, kinderen krijgen, dat soort dingen. Het lukt jullie wel.'Ã‚Â  
'Ik ga geen kinderen met hem krijgen. We bekeren wel mensen.' zei ik meteen. 'Goed. Jullie weten wat je te doen staat.' zei Jashin, en we kwamen weer terug in het weiland.


	4. Chapter 4

Een zwaar chagrijnige Kakuzu stond ons op te wachten. 'Kom, dan gaan we naar de base. Ik wil weg hier.' gromde hij. Hidan en ik knikten, en volgden hem. Het bleef lange tijd stil, terwijl we het weiland uitliepen en in een bos uitkwamen. 'Bitch, je hebt toch wel fucking door dat je je bij Akatsuki moet aansluiten?' Zei Hidan na hele lange tijd. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Nee? Hoe zou ik dat fucking moeten weten, klootzak?' Hij zuchtte. 'Ik zit bij Akatsuki, ik zit er voor de rest van mijn leven bij, en van Jashin-Sama moeten we fucking bij elkaar blijven. Dan is het toch fucking logisch, bitch?' Ik zuchtte. 'Oké, dan kom ik wel bij die fucked up organisatie, klootzak. Jij je fucking zin.'Ã‚Â  
'Niet mijn zin, Jashin-Sama's zin. Mij boeit het geen ene fuck wat er met jou en jouw leven gebeurd.'Ã‚Â  
'Hmpf, bij mij is het fucking hetzelfde.'  
'Ik-' begon Hidan weer, maar hij werd onderbroken door Kakuzu die opeens een woedeuitbarsting kreeg. 'Hou eens jullie bekken dicht! Het is dat jullie onsterfelijk zijn, anders had ik jullie allang vermoord! Ik. Word. Gek van jullie! Sterf ofzo! Val hier dood neer, dan ben ik ook weer van jullie af! Ju-'Ã‚Â  
'Hou zelf je fucking bek! Wij vroegen niet om jouw fucked up mening, en wij hoeven jou ook niet! Val zelf fucking dood ofzo!' snauwde ik naar Kakuzu. Hidan grinnikte. 'Bitch heeft pit...' ik gaf hem een vuile blik. Er viel weer een lange stilte terwijl we liepen.Ã‚Â

'We zijn er.' Zei Hidan toen we voor een rotswand stonden. Kakuzu stak zijn hand uit, en een grote opening werd zichtbaar. Droog liepen we naar binnen. De opening sloot meteen achter ons. Een paar fakkels gingen lichtten de gang op. Ã‚Â 'Moet ik haar eerst meenemen naar Pein?' Vroeg Hidan aan Kakuzu. 'Ik denk het. Zoek het zelf maar uit met haar.' antwoordde hij, en meteen daarna liep hij weg. Hidan en ik bleven achter. 'Oké, bitch. Ik breng je nu naar de fucking leader, en dan zoeken we alle shit uit of je kan blijven enzo. Kom mee.' Hij liep meteen weg. Snel liep ik achter hem aan. Eerst bleef het stil. Toen vroeg ik; 'Heb ik grote kans om te mogen blijven?' ik vroeg het lichtjes onzeker. Hidan keek schuin achterom. 'Ligt eraan in wat voor bui hij is. Maar waarschijnlijk krijg ik het wel voor je gedaan.' hij liep verder. Had hij daarnet nou geen een keer gescholden? Weird. Ik liep haastig achter hem aan, naar die leader van hun. Toen ik eenmaal naast Hidan liep ging ik weer rustig lopen. Onze voetstappen galmden door de doodstille gang.Ã‚Â  
Aan het eind van de gang stonden we stil voor een deur. 'We zijn er, bitch.' mompelde Hidan, en hij zwaaide de deur open. 'Hidan, je moet kloppen. Shinra Tensei!' Gromde een zware stem. Met een enorme kracht sloeg de deur weer dicht. Hidan vloekte voor zich uit, en Ã‚Â klopte daarna heel sarcastisch op de deur. 'Binnen.' zei de stem droog. We liepen de kamer in. Het was een kantoor. Er stonden kasten vol documenten en boeken, en voor ons stond een bureau. Achter dat bureau zat een man met oranje haar, heel veel piercings en rinnegan. Hij keek eerst mij aan, en daarna Hidan. 'Wie is dit?' vroeg hij.  
'Yuuki Akako.' antwoordde Hidan chagrijnig.  
'Waarom is ze hier?'Ã‚Â  
'Opdracht van Jashin-Sama.'  
De leader knikte. 'Wat moeten we met haar? Moet ze lid worden van Akatsuki, of is alleen een verblijfplaats genoeg? En wat is jullie doel?'  
'Van Jashin-sama moeten we bij elkaar in de buurt blijven. Alle Jasinisten zijn vermoord door een of andere fucked up organisatie, wij moeten hun uitroeien en ons geloof herstellen.' Hidan zei het zwaar verveeld. Blijkbaar mocht hij de Rinnegan-gebruiker niet.  
Leader staarde naar mijn pentagram. Zijn ogen knepen samen. 'Nee. We hebben hier al een Jashinist. We moeten verschillende soorten kracht hebben, niet dubbele. Zij komt niet bij Akatsuki.' hij zei het op een vastberaden, strenge toon. Shit. Dit ging nog moeilijk worden. Hidan deed zijn mond open om te protesteren, maar ik was hem voor. 'Wat wil je dan met me gaan doen?' Pein keek me chagrijnig aan. 'Voor jou is het sowieso u. En wat ik met je ga doen? Ik vraag wel of Zetsu trek heeft.' Geen idee wie of wat Zetsu was, maar zo te horen at het mens. 'Ik laat me echt niet zomaar opeten. ÃƒÅ¡ onderschat me wel heel erg.' Schamperde ik. De leiders ogen versmalden. Hidan legde vlug zijn hand over mijn mond en hield mij in een soort houdgreep waardoor ik niet meer kon praten. 'U zei daarnet dat ze ook alleen een fucking verblijfplaats kan krijgen. Kan dat dan niet? Dan heeft ze verder niks met missies en andere Akatsuki-zaken te maken.' Pein keek nog chagrijniger. 'De base is geen hotel.'Ã‚Â  
'Het moet van ons fucking geloof. Als ik haar kwijtraak word ik fucking vermoord door Jashin-Sama.' Dat laatste verzon hij sowieso. Als ik zou sterven is Hidan de laatste volgeling. Die zou Jashin zeker niet vermoorden. Pein dacht even na. 'Hidan, ik weet dat je liegt. Maar vooruit. Ze mag hier blijven tot jullie missie volbracht is en die organisatie dood is, maar op één voorwaarde.' ik beet keihard in Hidans hand. Hij vloekte luidruchtig, en liet me los. Ik stond op, en keek hoopvol naar Pein. 'Welke voorwaarde?'  
'Hidan regelt alles voor je. í lles. Hij mag niet naar mij toe komen. Als hij zo graag wil dat jij erbij komt, dan moet hij er ook maar voor zorgen.' Hidan vloekte nog drie keer zo hard toen hij dat hoorde. Ik grijnsde evil naar hem. 'Oké, Leader-Sama. Dat zit wel goed denk ik.' zei ik zoetjes tegen Pein. 'Ga nu. Vraag maar aan Sasori om een mantel. Onze kleding moet je wel dragen, ook al zit je niet bij Akatsuki.' Ik knikte, en trok Hidan mee. Hij vloekte opnieuw. 'Bitch, laat me los, ik kan ook fucking zelf lopen!' snauwde hij. Ik grijnsde, en liet hem los. 'Waar slaap ik?' vroeg ik aan hem. 'Zoek maar zelf uit, bitch. Jaag maar een of ander fucked up lid zijn bed uit, en slaap daar.' gromde Hidan. Ik knikte vrolijk. 'Oké! Kun je me naar de woonkamer brengen?' Hij zuchtte. 'Daar lopen we al naartoe, bitch.' Ik knikte opnieuw. Het bleef stil terwijl we liepen.Ã‚Â  
De woonkamer was niet moeilijk te vinden. Je hoefde alleen het geluid te volgen. Van meters afstand kon je het geluid al horen. Geschreeuw, tv-geluiden, en om de zoveel tijd een explosie. Toen we de kamer binnen kwamen keek ik verbaasd rond. Het was best netjes voor een nest s-rank criminelen. Er stond een tv in de ene hoek van de kamer, met een enorme bank ervoor. In de andere hoek stond een eettafel. Verder stond er nog een boekenkast, en was er een deur naar de keuken. De leden die hier zaten keken me allemaal aan. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Hello, bitches.' Zei ik droog. Ze begonnen allemaal boos te schreeuwen, op Kakuzu en een zwartharige jongen met Sharingan na. 'Bekken dicht en stel jullie fucking voor.' zei Hidan chagrijnig. 'Deidara, un.' zei een blondharige jongen. 'Itachi.' zei de zwartharige. 'Sasori.' zei een jongen met rood haar zwaar verveeld. 'Konan.' zei het enige meisje dat ik hier zag. Was ik hier maar met één ander meisje..? 'Kisame.' zei een gare man die heel veel op een vis leek. 'Zetsu.' zeiden twee stemmen tegelijkertijd. Ik keek verbaasd toen ik een plantman zag. Blijkbaar had hij een gespleten persoonlijkheid. 'En jij bent..?' vroeg Konan. 'Yuuki. Ik verblijf hier een tijdje. Ik ben geen lid van de Akatsuki.' zei ik. 'Ben je de vriendin van Hidan, un?' vroeg Deidara. 'Nee, fuckface! Tuurlijk niet!' snauwde ik meteen. 'Wat, un? Het had toch kunnen zijn.' mompelde hij. Nu was het besloten: ik zou vanacht in zijn bed slapen. Moest hij maar op de bank of zo. 'Maar... Voor vanacht heb ik nog geen bed.' zei ik, terwijl ik mijn lange haar losschudde en uitdagend het bovenste knoopje van mijn top losmaakte, zodat je een stukje inkijk kon zien. Ik knipperde met mijn lange, zwarte wimpers naar Deidara. 'Weet jij een oplossing?' fluisterde ik in zijn oor, terwijl ik zo naar voren leunde dat hij nog meer inkijk zag. Ik zag dat hij rood werd, en slikte. 'Eh... J-Je mag mijn bed wel hoor, u-un. Ik slaap wel op de bank.' zei hij hakkelend. Ik zag zijn ogen de hele tijd naar beneden gaan. 'Echt? Nou, fucking bedankt.' zei ik zoet, terwijl ik mijn top weer dichtdeed, en me weer als mezelf begon te gedragen. Dit ging nog leuk worden.


	5. Chapter 5

Het was nu een uur 's nachts. Nog alleen Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame en ik zaten in de woonkamer. Er stond een actiefilm op op de tv, waar geen van ons eigenlijk naar keek. Sasori en Deidara zaten te ruzieën over de betekenis van kunst, Kisame zat glazig voor zich uit te staren, en Hidan en ik zaten elkaar half dronken uit te schelden. Ja, dronken. Hidan had ergens een kratje bier vandaan gehaald, en wij waren de enigen die ervan wilden. Natuurlijk hadden we het overdreven. 'K-Klootzak, je weet toch wel -hik- dat we hierna een ritueel van twee uur moeten doen om dit goed te maken aan Jashin -hik-?' vroeg ik giechelend en hikkend. Van ons geloof mochten we eigenlijk geen alcohol. Als ik dronken werd, werd ik ongelofelijk blij. Hidan werd helaas agressief, en schold nog meer dan normaal. 'Natuurlijk weet ik dat, fucking fucked up klote bitch! Ik ben niet zo fucking dom!' Tierde hij meteen. Ik giechelde opnieuw, en opende een nieuw flesje. Net toen ik een slok wou nemen, werd het flesje uit mijn hand getrokken. Wazig keek ik naar mijn hand, me afvragend waar het gebleven kon zijn. Langzaam keek ik op. Ik keek recht in het gezicht van Pein, die er niet zo blij uitzag. 'Oh, hoi Pein-Sama! Ook wat bier?' bracht ik uit terwijl ik de slappe lach had. Pein zuchtte en pakte het kratje. Hij liep ermee de kamer uit. Daarna hoorde ik een knal en gerinkel van glas. Ik lachtte nog harder. De leider kwam even later de woonkamer weer in. 'Yuuki, Hidan, volgens mij kunnen jullie beter nu gaan slapen. Jullie wilden morgen toch op onderzoek uitgaan?' Hij had net zo goed niks kunnen zeggen. Hidan bleef gewoon schelden tegen de muur, en ik bleef maar doorlachen. Hij zuchtte opnieuw, en liep naar mij toe. 'Waar slaap je vanacht?' vroeg Pein. 'In Deidara's bed.' hinnikte ik. Hij tilde me op, en droeg me de kamer uit. Onderweg werd mijn lach steeds zachter, totdat ik in slaap viel in zijn armen.

Hoofdpijn. Dat was het eerste wat ik dacht de volgende ochtend. Er scheen een fel licht in mijn gezicht waardoor ik wakker werd, en die afschuwelijke kater voelde. Langzaam gingen mijn ogen open, en keekÃ‚Â waar ik was. Ik lag in een onbekend bed. Tegenover dit bed stond nog een andere, maar die was onbeslapen.Ã‚Â Kreunend rekte ik me uit, en herinnerde me het toen weer. Dit was Deidara's bed. Maar hoe was ik hier terechtgekomen..? Ik probeerde me te herinneren wat ik vorige avond had gedaan. Bijna niks kwam naar boven. Alleen dat Hidan aan kwam zetten met bier, en dat ik er een flesje van dronk. En nog een. En nog een. Fuck, wat had ik gedaan toen ik dronken was? Meteen sprong ik het bed uit, wat ik beter niet had kunnen doen. Vloekend zakte ik door mijn benen. Kutkater. Ik stond weer op, en liep naar de aangrenzende badkamer. Er lag een borstel. Vast van Deidara. Gapend borstelde ik mijn haar, en gooide een plens water in mijn gezicht. Meteen was ik een stuk wakkerder. Ik droogde mijn gezicht af, en liep terug naar de slaapkamer. Mijn mantel hing daar over een stoel. Degene die me in bed had gelegd had blijkbaar alleen mijn mantel uitgedaan. Ik trok mijn mantel aan, en ging de kamer uit. Op de gang zag ik meerdere deuren, waarvan ik vermoedde dat het de slaapkamers van de andere leden waren. Ik keek om me heen. Waar moest ik naartoe? Na een tijdje piekeren besloot ik om de deur naast Deidara en Sasori's kamer open te doen. Ik klopte eerst aan. Niemand antwoordde. Voorzichtig deed ik de deur open, en keek naar binnen. Meteen werd er een kunai op mijn keel gelegd, en gloeiden twee rode ogen op in het donker. 'Wat doe je hier?' vroeg de emotieloze stem van Itachi. 'De weg vragen. En waarom reageer je meteen zo overdreven? Ik eet je echt niet op hoor.' gromde ik. De kunai verdween. 'Oké dan. Wat zocht je?'Ã‚Â  
'De woonkamer. Of nee, weet jij misschien waar er aspirientjes liggen? Ik heb nogal veel hoofdpijn.'Ã‚Â  
'Ik breng je wel naar de woonkamer. Vraag daar aan Konan maar om medicijnen. Zij gaat daarover.'  
'Oké. Dankjewel, Itachi.' hij kwam uit de schaduwen, en liep de kamer uit. Ik volgde hem, terwijl hij me de weg wees. Na een tijdje kwamen we bij de woonkamer. 'Hier is het.' Meteen draaide hij zich om, en was verdwenen. Ik keek verbaasd naar de plek waar hij daarnet nog stond. Toen draaide ik me om, en liep de woonkamer in.Ã‚Â  
Alle leden zaten er al. 'Hey bitch.' grijnsde Hidan. 'Heb jij niet zo fucking veel hoofdpijn als ik heb?' gromde ik terug. Hidan wees naar Konan, die kwam aangelopen met een pilletje en een glas water. 'Hier, dit helpt tegen de hoofdpijn.' glimlachte ze. 'Werkt het echt?' vroeg ik wantrouwig. 'Ja. We hebben het al heel vaak kunnen uittesten op Hidan, hij heeft nogal vaak een kater.' Lachtte ze. Haar lichtbruine ogen straalden. Hoe kon zij zo vrolijk zijn? Ze had waarschijnlijk al honderden mensen gedood, een klote verleden gehad, en toch bleef ze lachen. Dit was ook van binnen een sterke vrouw. Ik nam het pilletje dan toch maar aan, en slikte het samen met het glas water in. 'Over vijf minuten begint het te werken.' zei Konan nog, en ze verdween de keuken in. Ik plofte naast Hidan op de bank. 'Vandaag gaan we onderzoek doen naar Tenshi, bitch.' Zei hij meteen. Ik zuchtte. 'Hoe laat vertrekken we?'Ã‚Â  
'Nu.' Hij trok me overeind, en nam me mee de woonkamer uit. 'Hé, klootzak, ik moet nog fucking ontbijten!' protesteerde ik. 'Jammer, bitch. We gaan gewoon nu.' Ik hoorde dat hij hiervan genoot. Kon natuurlijk ook niet anders, hij was ten slotte een psychopaat. Ik zuchtte opnieuw, maar liet me toch meevoeren. Wat zou er vandaag gaan gebeuren?


	6. Chapter 6

We liepen door een bos. Het was er ijskoud en het stroomde van de regen. Rillend liep ik op het pad. Hidan liep zonder moeite naast me met alleen een mantel, zonder shirt er onder. Mafkees. Ik snapte niet hoe hij dat kon. 'Waar gaan we eigenlijk naar die assholes zoeken?' vroeg ik mopperend. 'We informeren bij dorpen, en lopen gewoon rond.' Ik zuchtte. 'Kunnen we niet gewoon aan Jashin-Sama vragen waar de laatste moord gepleegd is? Dan hoeven we niet al die fucked up dorpen langs.' Hidan stond stil. 'Dat is best een goed idee, bitch!' grijnsde hij. De regen stroomde over onze gezichten. Mijn mantel was helemaal doorweekt, en er stond een harde wind. Het lege gevoel in mijn maag en het gegrom werkte ook niet echt mee. Ik klapte dubbel op het moment dat Hidan was uitgesproken, en zakte in elkaar op de grond. Hidan trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Jij kan ook niet veel aan, bitch.' zei hij spottend. Met mijn laatste krachten keek ik hem aan. 'Fucking asshole, ik heb mijn hele leven in een kelder gezeten. De laatste dagen waren de eerste keer dat ik mijn fucking dorp uit was geweest. In mijn dorp was het altijd warm, dus vind je het gek dat ik deze shit niet aankan?' Snauwde ik. Hidan keek mij een tijdje aan. Ik keek terug. De regen stroomde maar door. Toen bukte hij opeens, en tilde mij van de grond af. Hij hield mij in zijn armen, en drukte mij dicht tegen zijn lichaam aan. Dat zag ik niet aankomen. Ik stond op het punt weer te gaan snauwen, maar bedacht me toen dat dit alleen maar comfortabel was, en dat hij dit alleen deed om mij te helpen. Dus hield ik mijn mond maar, en kwam extra dicht tegen hem aan liggen. Zijn lichaam was echt abnormaal warm voor dit weer. Hoe deed hij dat..? Ik hoorde hem grinniken. 'Bevalt het?' fluisterde hij opeens in mijn oor. Ik voelde zijn warme adem tegen mijn oorschelp. Ik negeerde zijn vraag. 'Hoe blijf je zo fucking warm?' vroeg ik. Die vraag negeerde hij weer. 'We gaan terug naar de base. Zo kunnen we onze fucking missie niet doen.' Meteen begon hij te lopen. Ik voelde elke stap die hij zette. Uitgeput vielen mijn ogen dicht, en zakte ik langzaam in slaap in zijn armen.Ã‚Â

Ik werd wakker van een fel licht dat in mijn ogen scheen. Knipperend gingen mijn ogen open, en keek naar wat de oorzaak van dat licht was. Het was afkomstig van een raam. Verdwaasd keek ik om me heen. Ik lag in een onbekend bed. Alweer. En opnieuw wist ik ook niet hoe ik er terecht was gekomen. Ik begon na te denken over gisteren. Langzaam kwamen de herinneringen terug. Hidan en ik waren op onderzoek uit over Tenshi, maar ik stortte in. Hij droeg mij verder. Waarschijnlijk had Hidan mij dan ook in bed gelegd. Ik ging overeind zitten. De deken viel van mijn lichaam af. Toen Pein me in bed had gelegd toen ik dronken was had hij alleen mijn mantel uit gedaan. Nieuwsgierig keek ik naar wat ik nu aan had. Ik liet mijn blik over mijn lichaam glijden. Mijn ogen schoten vuur. Ik had nog alleen mijn bh en slipje aan. Hidan... Woedend sprong ik op, schoot in mijn kleren, en liep de kamer uit. Toevallig kwam net Deidara voorbij gelopen. 'Yo, barbie! Waar is de fucking slaapkamer van Hidan?' gromde ik. Hij gaf me een giftige blik, en wees toen de deur tegenover me aan. 'Daar, un. Maar Kakuzu slaapt er ook.' Zijn blauwe ogen keken me nog een keer boos aan, en toen liep hij verder. Meteen stak ik over, en trapte de deur open. 'Hidan, jij fucked up pervert!' krijste ik, en ik stampte de kamer binnen. Een nog half slapende Hidan keek me wazig aan vanuit zijn bed. Het andere bed was leeg. 'What the fuck, bitch? Waar heb jij het fucking over?' mompelde hij met een ruwe ochtendstem, terwijl hij zijn hand door zijn haar haalde. Ik probeerde te negeren hoe sexy zijn ochtendstem klonk, en hoe schattig zijn grijze haar was dat alle kanten op stond. 'Jij weet fucking goed waar ik het over heb!' snauwde ik. Hij dacht even na. 'Oh... Dat.' Er kwam een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Sexy lichaam.' opnieuw schoten mijn ogen vuur.Ã‚Â 'Hidan! Fuck you, pervert!' Ik stond op het punt om op hem af te rennen en hem neer te slaan. Blijkbaar zag hij dat. 'Yuuki, bitch, relax. Als je me nu vermoord krijg je problemen met Jashin-Sama. We moeten nog kindjes krijgen, remember?' Zijn grijns werd nog groter. 'Néé! We gaan mensen bekeren!' Ik draaide me om, en rende de kamer uit. Hier had ik geen zin meer in. 'Yuuki! Eet je ontbijt en doe fucking dikke kleding aan! We gaan straks weer op onderzoek uit!' Schreeuwde Hidan me nog na. Ik gromde iets vaags terug, en sprinte de woonkamer in. Alle leden zaten lui te zitten op de bank. Niemand keek op toen ik binnenkwam. 'Ook goedemorgen!' riep ik sarcastisch, voordat ik de keuken in rende. De groep gromde iets terug, maar keek nog steeds niet. Tsk. Dan niet. In de keuken besloot ik eieren met spek te bakken, zodat ik onderweg geen honger zou krijgen. Een stevige maaltijd was belangrijk vandaag.Ã‚Â  
Ik stond nog te bakken toen ik nog iemand de keuken binnen hoorde komen. 'Ruikt lekker, bitch! Mag ik daar ook wat van?' Ik zuchtte. Hidan. Dat had ik kunnen verwachten. 'Maak het zelf, klootzak! Ik heb je nog niet vergeven wat je gisteren met me had gedaan.' Opeens bedacht ik me iets. 'Wat heb je eigenlijk precies met me gedaan?' mijn stem kreeg een gevaarlijke ondertoon. Het spek siste, dus ik draaide het nog een keer om. Het was al bijna klaar. 'Ik wacht...' Zei ik nog gevaarlijker. Hidan begreep blijkbaar dat hij op zijn woorden moest letten. 'Nou, bit- ik bedoel Yuuki, ik droeg jou je nieuwe slaapkamer in, kleedde je uit tot je ondergoed en legde je in bed.' De eieren en het spek waren klaar. Ik pakte een bord uit het kastje boven het aanrecht, en gooide het erop. Ook nam ik wat bestek uit de la, en ging aan de keukentafel zitten. Ik keek Hidan recht aan in zijn mooie, paarse ogen. 'Heel zeker dat je niks anders met mij gedaan hebt?' vroeg ik, terwijl ik een hap ei nam. 'Heel zeker.' Zijn stem klonk eerlijk, dus besloot ik hem maar te vertrouwen. 'Mooi.' Ik gaf hem een glimlach, pakte mijn bord, en liep ermee naar de woonkamer. Ik plofte neer op een stoel, en keek mee naar de tv met de andere leden.Ã‚Â  
Na ongeveer een half uur kwam Hidan binnen. Ik stond allang te wachten met mijn dikke kleding aan. 'Eindelijk. Kom, we gaan.' Zuchtte ik. Zonder op zijn antwoord te wachten liep ik al de woonkamer uit naar de uitgang. Ik hoorde Hidan achter me aan komen. Goed. Poging twee voor onderzoek naar Tenshi.Ã‚Â


End file.
